Morehouse School of Medicines overall strategic goal is to increase the critical mass of talented research faculty pursuing health disparities research; augment the pipeline of minority students/fellows pursuing research training in biomedical, clinical and behavioral sciences, and provide the infrastructure needed for investigators to achieve national recognition for their scientific discoveries and translation of new knowledge into community solutions and improved patient care for minorities. The goal of the 5-Year Endowment Strategic Plan is to support personalized prevention and intervention research through the translational continuum of basic science, clinical, and community-based research to move discoveries from the laboratory more rapidly into clinical applications and into widespread use in office settings and in the community. To this end, we will build capacity in Molecular Genetics Research, Clinical Research, and Community-based Prevention Research Infrastructure that will support the following objectives: I) Enhance the basic (and translational) research infrastructure for utilizing molecular (genomic, proteomic, and metabolomics) diagnostics and evidence-based, rationale design of therapies and technologies to reduce health disparities; II) Expand the critical mass of talented clinical investigators capable of accelerating translational science in the health disparity research focus areas related to: cancer, neuroscience/stroke, womens health and cardio-metabolic disorders; III) Conduct community-based and public health informatics research to further define and understand the epidemiology of racial and ethnic health disparities and to develop innovative approaches to addressing cancer, neuroscience/stroke and cardiovascular disparities at the population level; and IV) Build a perpetual resource that will enable MSM to continually support growth and development in the areas of cancer, womens health, neuroscience/stroke and cardiovascular disorders.